Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Approved Charart
This is all the charart for approval for Project:Imagine. The charart must be set for 24 hours, and approved by both Silver and Millie before it is moved here. Note:'' Archive at 40 charart on page.'' Songkit (K) - Approved I suck at tabbies. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes =) "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No you don't! Usually the stripes are darker than the pelt, but whatever. Lighten the nose a tiny bit. 09:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>]] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 08:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The nose is a little too purple-y.... Grey it out a bit, like a grey-pinkish color. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>]] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Le approved. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lyra (Other) - Approved Lyra's other dark-premonition-Sight version type thingy. I dunno how to describe it. It started out as a black tabby and somehow turned into this.... Yeah I don't even know. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You need to write more of the fanfiction! <3TotalFan<3 So, she doesn't have an aurora when she goes into that thingy? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, she does. *goes to fix using my magical fixing powers* Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded and added her prettyful aura. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't see a thing wrong, CBA? 11:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 16:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Rock (An) ~ Approved I'm either really lazy or have been busy sorting other stuff out. Both. Probably. Anyway moving on, it's a young Rock, made by both me and Little. A collab on all sides. x3 Yeah. 20:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You can't kill a rock x3, awesome! As always, your tabbies are the beast. x3"That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 20:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? I can't find a flaw. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohohoho, I can~ Lighten the tongue and nose. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) And next time remove the CBA ._. '''Reuploaded'. 09:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous, Leopard. <3 02:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing You mean gorgeous Leopard and Little, we both made it x3 I don't think I said that very well in the description thingy x3 10:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You did the awesome tabby stripes! All I did were the mottles :P [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 17:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Aren't those red things near the tounge teeth? x3 Make them pale-ish yellow. 15:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it, Leopard ;) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded' [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought they looked better as bits of mouth. But whatever. I'm not allowed an opinion =) 09:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to CBA this 'cause I can. Approved 'cause I can 8D 16:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart (Q+K) - Approved Cinderheart and her kits: Hollykit, Bramblekit, Firekit and Spottedkit. I tried doing tabbies a different style. They suck. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 19:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) They do not suck! They're gorgeous! Anyway, blur Cinderheart's stripes a tad. 01:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Darken the big cat's paws and nose, and make the black kit's nose not the same colour as it's pelt. 10:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) No more comments? Shall I CBA this? Yes, I shall. CBA? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Approved... 16:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Star that Shines in the Sky (Star) (T) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything. 11:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading a bit 23:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the head. 15:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing '''REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 16:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Lyra (Lo?) - Approved This is Lyra from Every Scar has a Story. I am somewhat pleased with this charart. I love this character though, she shall be epic. I swear. I may do her other versions too. My new favorite character. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 03:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) So pretty! But sadly, there's waste around the whisker aura. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 06:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think the waste is just her aura being derpy. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Aprooooooved. 17:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Flarepaw (A) - Approved - Yeah, I don't do shading on apprentices, except for in the eyes, oh well, this is Flarepaw, main character in Flaring Sky right ;3. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! 11:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Does no-one else approve things anymore? Approved. 15:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (L) ~ Approved Some people's favourite leader. Yes. 13:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading on belly. :) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 14:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) See below vv 18:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The shading's fine. I see no problem. I am going to CBA this. CBA? Silly Hazel, always sign off XD Says me x3 18:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I er- thought I did. Whoops. Look! I signed it this time. ----> Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's approved, can't you read? Sorry x3 15:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Maggotpaw (A) ~ Approved Such a pleasent name. XD[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone's gonna say something about the shading, but I like it. If you look at the full siize iimage iit's fiine (Oop2, ii thiink iim 2ollux x3) 12:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ze nose looks a little purple (or maybe it's just me?) I honestly don't know at this point. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The nose color is fine. ^^ In fact, this entire image is fine. CBA? Approoo-oooo-oooooveded ~ 15:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Rosepaw (MCA) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Blur the white, especially on the tummy. 12:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I see nothing wrong, CBA? 17:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Appppppprooooooved. 08:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowpaw (A) - Approved My new favourite character. She didn't really turn out the way I'd hoped but, meh. 10:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The lighter chin patch looks sorta out of place next to the blurred darker muzzle, maybe just blur that bit. 17:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'She's still here? I thought she had been declined. I got rid of the black bit, it looked strange. 12:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. CBA? Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd]] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 07:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Approvededed 08:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Moss That Grows on Rocks (Moss) (T) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) There's almost a blob of shading on the head, thini it out or blur it or something. 12:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a little. 17:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 08:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 15:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (L alt) - Approved MEGA MASSIVE SUPER BIG spoilers for TWII sort of. 13:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What did you do to Dawnstar!?!? O.O Blur shading on belly, looks nice.[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 14:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Leopard enjoys killing/maiming everyone's favorite character. Or is it just my favorite characters? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, she's not dead, just injured. Spoilers! I thought the shading was fine, but huh. 15:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hence the 'maiming' part. Maybe lighten the nose a bit? The shading's fine. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, the nose is fine. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Nyahh, I hate self CBing, but CBA? 08:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Aproooooooved. 15:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Coldheart (Q + K) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 01:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw and nose. 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River]][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 08:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 15:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle (Lo) - Approved Oh GOSH was this terrible. It's okay, because improvement exists. Sometimes. I still can;t charart XD Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Shut. Up. It's. Freaking. Gorgeous. xD Blur the marking around the eye. 17:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded. I blurred and lightly smudged it. I still want it to look like une Fleur de L'ange. That's a marking to show that the two are sisters. But I blurred it a lot. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) It looks a lot better now. CBA? 08:23, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 15:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Weasel (Lo) - Approved I'm on a redo spree. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) You were a noob when you first did this, Hazel... ah, the memories... :') Blur the shading, markings and eye shading. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 23:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, those noob days... Bad memories. I don't like these flashbacks... Leopard got so annoyed XD ANYWAY... Reuploaded. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Trololol yes, I did x3 Darken de nose a bit. 08:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I'm so sorry for my n00b days... Damn, I would've been annoyed with me. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 02:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol but this is nice. CBA? 15:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Approved, at last. 13:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Snow ® - Approved I'm actually proud of the shading x3, anyways, this is Snow, the mysterious white she cat x3."That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 16:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose .[[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e''']] 05:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Being a white cat, I don't think I should darken her nose anymore then it is, but I'm going to see what other people say. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 11:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I think the nose is fine, yes. The shading is very nice too. 08:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 13:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 11:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Applefern and Eaglestrike (Ma) - Approved [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the white one and make the nose and tongue a little less purple. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 09:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Blur the blue splotches a teeny bit. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe put a few spots that get sparser over the back of the head, they appear to stop too abruptly. 08:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Cl'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 10:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 13:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Littlewillow|'Little]][[User talk:Littlewillow|'' Go Canada!]] 20:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit (K) Dawnstar's kit 1/3 09:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Maybe lighten the shading a bit? It's amazing. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' ~ 13:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. Blur the patch around the eye, maybe? 22:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) It's supposed to be quite defined, else you won't be able to see the tear droplike spots. Also, I don't really believe in blurring my patches to hell x3 Same applies for below, but I will if you insist x3 20:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. :) CBA? 20:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 06:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ember ® - Approved Ain't it pretty/awesome? I didn't add shading, but there are highlights, and II didn't put a highlight on the head becuase it would partially ruin what I did with the eyes, and trust me, those eyes are awesome if you look closely. ;D So yeah. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 14:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It is pretty awesome. The eyes seem to glow if I look at it for a long and hard time. x3 Purrrty. 14:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful. :) 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Not a fault 8D 21:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 22:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, has everyone else forgotten how to approve? 10:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Duckpaw (A) - Approved Yup. I haven't done a charart in a long time. Fail scars are fail. =P 20:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I think they're pretty good, blur the shading x3 "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Dx Don't lie, it's a sin. These scars are messed up. =P 22:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I blurred some of the scars because I know someone is BOUND to say something about them. x3 22:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thay're nice! Blur shading more. 10:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. x3 17:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 21:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 10:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC)